Hydraxon
Hydraxon is the name of two separate entities, the former who was a Treyon member of both the Order of Mata Nui and the Hand of Artakha, and the latter, a reincarnated duplicate who is now the jailer of "The Pit". Biography Hydraxon was originally a member of the Hand of Artakha. After its' disbanding, he was invited to join the Order of Mata Nui by Toa Helryx. As one of his first missions, Hydraxon was tasked with recruiting fellow former Hand member Axonn into the Order. Hydraxon was later called upon to train the Toa Mata, who had recently been created. Hydraxon trained the Toa Mata in combat, fighting them himself and unleashing Spinax, his Energy Hound, upon them. He also tested their compatibility with one another, unmasking them and forcing them to work together as a team. Upon finishing his training with the Toa, he was assigned to be jailer of "The Pit". As jailer of "The Pit", he was assisted by several Maxilos robots and Energy Hounds, including Spinax. He later gave Spinax to one of the Maxilos robots. Hydraxon was severely injured when the Great Cataclysm hit "The Pit", shattering its' dome and causing a cave-in. Takadox then came across the wounded Hydraxon and killed him. Revival A Po-Matoran named Dekar was attempting to make his way back to the city of Mahri Nui from a nearby sea cave, running short of air after his experiences with the Kanohi Ignika and escape from the Barraki. The Ignika, in need of a guardian, used its' powers to transform the Matoran into a replica of Hydraxon. With Dekar's mind and memories completely buried under Hydraxon's, the newly reborn Hydraxon continued his journey. Believing everyone else to be Pit escapees, Hydraxon recruited one of the Maxilos robots and embarked on a quest to capture everyone in the open ocean. Upon arriving at Mahri Nui, Hydraxon spotted and captured Toa Mahri Matoro. After incarcerating the Toa by throwing him in a jail cell, Hydraxon brought Maxilos and Spinax to guard it. He then left the cell, to continue his mission. Hydraxon later spied on a Barraki meeting, noting their strengths and weaknesses, and listing the types of weapons he would need to capture them. While searching for more escaped prisoners, he spotted Nocturn, and attacked the escapee. Hydraxon was able to defeat Nocturn, and acquired the Mask of Life, which Nocturn had been keeping. Remembering a faint memory from Dekar, he attempted to blast the mask with his Cordak Blaster, believing it too dangerous to be in "The Pit". Toa Hahli redirected the Cordak mini-rocket with a riptide and engaged him in combat. attacking Hydraxon.]] Mantax managed to acquire the Ignika in the midst of the fight. Hahli and Hydraxon attempted to attack the warlord, but were drained of energy by Mantax's curse, and sank to the bottom of the ocean. Mantax instructed them to tell the other Barraki to meet him at the Razor Whale's Teeth, and Mantax with his army of Underwater Rays. When Mantax had gained enough distance, both Hydraxon and Hahli regained their strength. Hydraxon immediately looked for Nocturn, though the inmate had since fled. The jailor departed in search of Mantax. Hydraxon later met with a Maxilos in an undersea mountain overlooking the Barraki's meeting. Maxilos attempted to persuade Hydraxon to chase after other escaped prisoners instead. When Hydraxon refused to do so, Maxilos revealed that the armor was being possessed by Makuta Teridax. Hydraxon summoned Spinax to attack Teridax using an ancient dialect of Matoran. When Spinax was defeated, Hydraxon, knowing the amount of power a Makuta may hold, attempted to paralyze the robotic body with well placed daggers. The Teridax-possessed Maxilos unleashed a Power Scream, knocking Hydraxon down. Refusing to be defeated, Hydraxon aimed his Cordak Blaster at the undersea mountain and fired, burying the Maxilos in a pile of rubble. Hydraxon then attempted to retrieve the Ignika from Jaller, who had obtained it, but was suddenly attacked by Spinax. After Hydraxon pushed the beast away, the Maxilos knocked Hydraxon unconscious. Later, Hydraxon encountered the Toa Mahri. When he demanded the mask, Matoro offered it and the attached duty to the jailer. Listening to the Toa Mahri's experiences, he eventually agreed to let them go with the Ignika. After the battle, and the revival of Mata Nui, Hydraxon came across the damaged body of Maxilos. He retrieved the body, now freed from Teridax's control, and took it away in the hopes of repairing it, though he eventually gave up the task. Hydraxon then began attempting to recapture the escaped prisoners. While hunting down prisoners, Hydraxon was confronted by Pridak and an army of Takea sharks. The Barraki leader called him a fake, and Hydraxon admitted that others have told him the same. After defeating the Takea and combating the Barraki, Hydraxon allowed Pridak to tell his story. Pridak explained to the jailer how a Matoran named Dekar had gone missing around the time of Hydraxon's reappearance, and that the Ignika had made a new Hydraxon out of the Matoran, attempting to demoralize him. Hydraxon insisted on his identity and defeated Pridak, jailing the Barraki. War with the Brotherhood As he and Spinax continued their task to capture "The Pit" escapees, he was met with assistance from Lesovikk and Sarda. Initially Hydraxon refused help from them because he thought that the Toa and his Matoran companion were escapee prisoners. However, after realizing they were not, he relented and allied with the duo. Since then, they managed to capture several of the former prisoners, including four of the Barraki and Nocturn. Shortly afterward, he received a message from Toa Helryx, ordering him to draft the Barraki in the Order's war against the Brotherhood of Makuta. He showed this message to Lesovikk, alerting the Toa to the Order's existence, and released the Barraki. He then began assisting the Order of Mata Nui in their war efforts. Although the Order won the war, Teridax still managed to usurp control of the Matoran Universe. When Teridax was finally defeated by Mata Nui, Hydraxon was forced to leave the failing Universe. Arriving on Spherus Magna, he became amphibious as a result of an energy wave released from the Ignika. Abilities & Traits Hydraxon has a strong sense of justice, and is dedicated to his job, never giving up on recapturing escapees. As with all Order of Mata Nui members, Hydraxon's mind is shielded against telepathy and mental attacks. He is also a master of weaponry, and an expert at all variations of combat tactics, with all types of weapons. Hydraxon also has very sensitive hearing. The new Hydraxon could only breathe water, and is immune to the effects of the Pit Mutagen, changes made by the Ignika to allow him to function underwater. Hydraxon was later granted the ability to breathe air by Mata Nui with the use of the Ignika, and has become amphibious. While the section of the new Hydraxon's mind that holds all memories as an Order of Mata Nui member is shielded, the section of his mind that holds his now-repressed memories as a Matoran is not, and is accessible to mind-readers. Despite faint recollections of his time as a Matoran, Hydraxon is oblivious to his origins. Tools Hydraxon possesses a wide range of weaponry and tools, and is extremely skilled in their use. Hydraxon carries a Cordak Blaster, Wrist Blades, as well as Exploding Boomerangs. He also bears two Back Blades, which he can launch telekinetically. He wears thick, protective armor. He acquired a breathing apparatus after he drained "The Pit". BIONICLE.com Stats: Quotes Trivia .]] *The second Hydraxon was never officially inducted into the Order of Mata Nui, but as he thinks he is the real Hydraxon, and as the Order is unaware of the original Hydraxon's death, he continues his job. Appearances *BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' (In a Flashback) *''The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''Into the Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 9: Battle in the Deep!'' *''Comic 10: The Death of Mata Nui'' *''Comic 11: Death of a Hero'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''BIONICLE: Toa Mahri'' *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' (Mentioned Only) *''Hydraxon's Tale'' *''Destiny War'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Command Toa Hewkii'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command Toa Jaller'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Hydraxon's Hunt Game!'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Treyons Category:Hand of Artakha Category:Order of Mata Nui